The tools, implements and accessories needed for particular household duties are usually scattered around the home and, invariably, are not conveniently accessible.
For example, the tools, hardware, accessories and the like for normal household repairs and maintenance may be found in the basement workshop or in the garage. As another example, the brushes, window cleaners, general purpose cleaners, sprays, furniture polishes, paper towels and the like may be found in a closet or pantry adjacent to the kitchen. As a further example, the car waxes, metal polishes, sponges and the like may be found in the garage, in the basement, or possibly in the trunk of a car. Moreover, the paper plates, skewers, condiments and implements for a bar-b-que may be found in the kitchen. Finally, the garden implements for potting plants, as well as the top soil, seed packets and the like, may be found in the garage or almost anywhere in the home.
As a result, items are often misplaced or lost, half-used cans and sprays tend to remain more or less forever in a closet or on a basement shelf, and time is wasted in just locating the items needed for a variety of jobs in and around the home. This is disorganized and inefficient and wastes valuable space in the home.
This problem is alleviated by the aforesaid Gantz et al '438 co-pending application, which discloses and claims a portable foldable mobile work station carried to the job site, preferably as a tray, and which is quickly and conveniently erected for mobile use at the job site. A plurality of insert trays is provided for a corresponding plurality of jobs or tasks around the home, and one of the insert trays is selected and is disposed in the mobile work station for a particular job.